The moon
by Fallen121
Summary: " Tell us a story Uncle Apollo." Zoe called out. " Yeah uncle Apollo." Luke seconded. " Fine kiddos I'll tell you the romance of the moon. How the moon was put up in the sky." Apollo replied.


A/n: Good evening and here is what i've gotten from my head. Well what my muse told me to type up. XD I don't own anything about Greek mythology at all as well as the characters used from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that belongs to Rick Riodian and the book distribution company that publishes the books.

Once upon a time in a small village in a coastal forest. when the gods recently came to power, and man was a fledgling race in the world. There lived a young woman who just came of age. Which back then was around the age of fourteen. She had short, soft, auburn hair as well as her piercing sky blue eyes. The gods seemed to reward this woman with beautiful sun kissed skin as well creating a indescribable beauty that trapped men's gazes. Left them mouth a gap and breathless in all her beauty, her name was Luna. Yet she was an elusive woman never accepting any suitor to her mother's dismay. She was a fabulous hunter, many said she was the best in the village. One day when she was fed up with the suitors trying to get her hand in marriage she ran off into the woods. Heading towards her favorite place, lying to her mother that she was going to check on her traps. She jumped over the small creek where it merged with a river. She wore a makeshift short and top made from animal fur. She had her bow and quiver filled with arrows around her shoulder.

She stopped at a large Arbutus andrachne tree or greek strawberry tree at the edge of the forest. She climbed atop of it. She looked out at the sea, watching the waves wash up on the the sandy beach. She let out a sigh and thought about her family and life. She wished there weren't so many persistent suitors after her heart. She never like the idea of falling in love as her mother was left to take care of her and her sister when their father abruptly left their mother for another woman. She didn't care for male friends just males as lovers. She always liked to hear the sound of the sea and the animals, they were more peaceful than hearing pledges of undying love.

On Olympus bored out of his mind listening to the bickering of his family, young Perseus sighed on his chair. He wasn't an Olympian but he was here as his fathers guest to the meeting. He had decided to walk around the new city to get away from the fiery arguments over nothing in the throne room. He walked to the edge and looked down upon the world. He was very interested in how man was coming along in the world. He spotted a young woman which his goldy sea green eyes could not pry away from. He was entranced by her beauty. He decided that if he left for a few hours the other gods wouldn't notice. He wondered what he was feeling, it was new to him. When he reached the beach via the sea he saw that she had laid herself out on the warm sandy beach. She looked so peaceful with a smile of content. He looked at the edge of the woods. He saw a quiver full of arrows and a short hunting bow leaned up against a tree. Being the god of tides he decided to have a little fun waking this mortal up.

Luna felt a sudden chill and wetness cover her lower half which woke her up immediately, as she opened her eyes and jumped backwards. She was met with a well toned bare chest. She turned around to see a handsome man. His skin was a few tones darker than her's, he had short black hair that flowed so free. He had a dreamy smile that made her heart flutter. His sea green eyes peered into her sky blue ones looking for something at about a good four to six inches taller than her.

" Uh Hello?" Luna greeted shivering slightly from her wet legs and shorts.

" Hi, what's your name?" he asked softly.

" Luna, yours?"

" Perseus but call me Percy."

" So I guess you're after what every other man wants from me?"

" What would that be? I was just walking out here when I saw the tides suddenly rise and splash on you."

" I see then. I have so many suitors that claim that they will love forever, and take care of me."

" I can see from the clothing and your items." he said pointing at her bow. " That you can take care of yourself. Although you are the most beautiful woman I have seen in my life."

" Are you trying to take my hand in marriage?"

" I would, but I want to extend my hand to you as a friend. If you would like."

" I guess."

" Luna, do you want to see something no other mortal has seen?"

" Huh?" Luna replied to the question. She also thought back to the word he used, mortal. She watched his hand raise up from his side and point at the sea. She looked at the sea to see the waves rise to unseen heights she'd ever seen before. They were larger than the tallest trees she's seen. She watched the waves approach and her body reacted to the oncoming wave by grabbing onto the closest thing to her. Which was Percy, she clung on to him burying her head into his very well toned chest. She waited for the waves to engulf them, but it never came. She let go and saw they area of beach around them was wet but no where they stood. She watched looked up at him, to see him smiling like a fool. Then she finally came to the only conclusion.

" Your a god?" she stated more in disbelief that a god would come down to see her.

" Yes. God of the tides to be exact. Son of Poseidon." Percy responded seeing that her hands still rested on him. She saw this and pulled her hands back as she turned red.

" Lo-"

" No lord please it makes me feel old."

" Percy what made you come down here to see me?"

" To be honest I've been watching you come down here to this beach for awhile never really taking much of a notice of you. Today though I couldn't stay up on olympus listening to my family arguing. So I saw that you were down here." just as Percy finished his sentence a rather strong gust of wind went by them. Hermes appeared eyeing Luna and Percy wondering why his cousin had come down here.

" Cousin, your father requires your present back on olympus." Hermes stated flat, monotone voice.

" Very well cousin, tell my father that I'll be up there soon." with that Hermes left, but no before he gave Luna a odd smirk.

" Looks like I have to go." Percy said sadly, he was enjoying having spent time with this mortal. " Here take this." Percy held out his hand holding a small, beautiful seashell that was blue with silver streaks. She took it and looked back at him. " If you ever want to talk to me again throw this shell into the sea, and I will come." with that he left. She felt truly alone now as the sun began to set.

As the years went by they met as often as Luna went to the beach. Percy watched her grow more beautiful each meeting. She saw him more and more as someone she could spend the rest of her life with, but she knew he was a god and that he probably never felt the same as she did. She came to realise she was in love with the young god. Neither knew how the other felt and neither wanted to tread outside of their close friendship that could be broken by taking a step following their hearts.

One day while on Olympus, Percy heard Ares and Athena arguing over some war. Percy didn't care really, but when he heard of the location of the armies he immediately got himself to the village Luna lived in. He was just on the outskirts and saw fire. His eyes held fear, not for him but Luna. He rushed in to see some soldiers searching the village as others lit the buildings. He saw on the ground bodies of men. Many of them were villagers, he knew they were defending their own people. There were those who wore the same armor as those he were destroying the village. Then there was another group of soldiers who wore darker colored armor. His eyes searched for her. He saw her carrying her sister on her back. He wasn't the only one who saw this, a group of three soldiers saw her as well and were making their way towards her. He knew he couldn't interfere as the ancient laws decreed with the fate of a mortal but his heart ached as he watched her turn around to face the group of men. She looked exhausted, She laid her sister on the ground and pulled out a sword. The soldiers laughed at her as Percy clenched his fists. The leader drew his own sword and charged her, Luna swiftly dodged his attack with a side step. She then at the speed of Hermes cut his sword arm at his exposed elbow causing him to yell out in pain. The other soldiers drew their swords and charged.

Percy had moved himself behind her in the woods. He couldn't interfere with her fate his mind total him, but his heart demanded that he help her. Then he heard her scream out in pain. He didn't know what happened nor did anyone, but the largest wave ever seen by man came crashing down through the forest into the village. He held her in his arms at the end of the event. He had placed her sister in his mother's care. He saw the wound on her. It was a stab wound in her mid section. He couldn't save her, no he was helpless. A god with powers to change and shape the world, couldn't save one mortal's life he thought. Her eyes opened and looked into his. A smile graced her face, even with blood soaking his hands, her hair flown everywhere, her eyes dimming, blood at the corner of her kissable lips he thought her still the most beautiful thing on earth.

" Hey." Luna said weakly. He felt tears coming over him. " Where's my sister?"

" She's fine, she's with my mother. Before anything happens, I love you Luna." he replied leaning in and kissing her. He broke the kiss and with a smile waited for her answer.

" I love you too." she said crying. "I don't wanna go, not now."

" I'm here, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help you."

" It's okay. I love you and you love me." they remained silent for a few moments. He sat there with her in his arms even when he knew she had left him. He sat there thinking of what would've happened if he had told her. She could've been here sitting beside him not lifeless in his arms. He cursed beneath his breath as he thought of the could've been future.

" Uncle Apollo you said that you'd make a story about the moon." a little girl said hitting Apollo in the chest.

" I was going to get to that. If you didn't interrupt." Apollo complained. " Fine, Percy gets Zeus and the other gods to place her up in the sky as the moon."

" But isn't Luna our mommy?" a little boy said.

" Yes she is, but this is my story kiddos."

" We aren't kids." he responded to his uncle's words with a pout.

" Well Luke, you're a child in relative years to me."

" Mommy and Daddy are home." the children said in unision running away from their uncle dashing towards the front door. Apollo sat on the couch as he had been doing for the past three hours. He saw his sister and brother in law, or rather he would call cousin walk in with there kids beside them. They had a pair of copies of them in their children. Apollo smiled seeing his sister all dressed up in a strapless black dress, the funny part was she was actually wearing jewelry. Her silver eyes looked at him in suspicion. Percy on the other wore a simple tux. He also had his hair slicked back which was unusual for him.

" So how were the kids?" Artemis asked.

" They were great, we ate dinner and I told them a story." Apollo answered.

" Yeah, but Uncle Apollo." the little girl whined. " It's not a story if it doesn't end with happily ever after."

" What story did your uncle tell you Zoe?" Percy asked his daughter. She looked up at him.

" He told us that a very beautiful girl died. She died because of war, she fell in love with the god of tides and he couldn't save her. He's all alone, he got the gods to put her in the sky as the moon." Zoe responded with sad eyes.

" Apollo." Artemis growled.

" Hey I had to keep them busy." Apollo stated and his sister let out a sigh.

" Anyways, Luke, Zoe, go get ready for bed. Your daddy and I have to talk to your uncle."

" Aw why can't we stay up longer?" Luke complained as he and his sister began to walk away from the grown ups

" Because you have school tomorrow you two." When the kids left and were up the stairs Artemis began." You could've blown what our cover." Artemis scolded her brother.

" But you'll have to tell them sometime that they are gods just like their parents and family. " Apollo responded.

" Apollo we want them to at least have a normal life compared to us." Percy put in.

" I know but from my vision they are in for an adventure." Apollo looked at the couple with an honest look.

" I guess so but they don't need to know that the school they go to is for half-bloods, that all their friends are demi-gods and they are gods. " Artemis stated." Anyways what was the story really about?"

" I told them a story of love, tragedy, historical fiction, and mythic. As you could tell it was also about you two. Well I guess I should get going. Selene should be finishing up and I think I'll ask her out." Apollo said disappearing.

" Too soon." Artemis whispered to her husband. Percy in turn pulled her into him, running a hand up and her back to comfort her.

" It's going to be alright. We'll come to deal with it when it happens. Right now we have to go tuck in our little ones." he said softly. " Zoe Annabeth Jackson and Luke Jackson at the moment are waiting for their parents to come and kiss them goodnight."

" We really need to give him a middle name." Artemis responded half heartedly.

A/n:Guess you weren't eggxpecting that. XD well there I go again with another one-shot. I'm gonna guess some of you guys are going to want me to turn this into a story like some other one-shots... XD it seems my one-shots are more popular than my regular stories.


End file.
